


Hop along, dear bunny

by Tokyosubway



Category: South Park
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bunny real!?!?, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He comes back, I mean it's kenny, I think?, Kyle hates cartman ok, Other, enjoy :wave:, fluff at the end, i just put it in there because it's /there/, idk what to tag, there isn't rlly any creek, yuh ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: Mysterion’s ears rang as he ran across the field, heart pounding in his chest as he let out a breathy exhale. A warm, red liquid slipped down his face and down his right eye. Vision blurring, he halted his movements and almost slipped in the mud. Mud? It wasn’t raining before the fight- Before he could finish that thought, he heard a blood curdling screech echo the field.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Hop along, dear bunny

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,uh, hi yes this was rlly random lmao

Mysterion’s ears rang as he ran across the field, heart pounding in his chest as he let out a breathy exhale. A warm, red liquid slipped down his face and down his right eye. Vision blurring, he halted his movements and almost slipped in the mud. Mud? It wasn’t raining before the fight- Before he could finish that thought, he heard a blood curdling screech echo the field. Whipping around he saw Wonder Tweek on his knees, hitting the ground and yelling at the sky as tears streamed down his face.

The blonde scratched at the mud and then tugged his hair, thunder roaring and lighting striking down on the land. Toolshed was running over with something in hand, he realised that Super Craig was wounded on the ground, which was what caused Wonder Tweek’s outburst. After viewing it from the sidelines for a bit, he took a couple of steps back then dashed to the side, letting out a scream as he jumped up and tackled one of the enemies.

There was punching, kicking, scratching and biting. Mysterion almost died due to the knife his fighting partner was carrying. Blood mixed into the mud, rain falling and crashing against everything as more screams rang throughout the field. He forced himself up, running on shaky legs before he was tackled to the ground by the one and only Professor Chaos. Letting out a startled yelp, he was about to shove the other away only for the villain to cover his mouth and held a finger to his lips.

Before he knew it he was quickly being patched up, a quick hum left Chaos’ lips before he forced himself off, landing on his behind and cursing. Mysterion smirked to himself, realizing the villain made it seem like he pushed him off. But before he could give his thanks- The Coon had appeared, raising his ‘claws’ and slashing down and across Professor Chaos’ chest, blood spurting and staining his clothes as he screamed. 

Mysterion’s eyes widened, he quickly pushed himself up and forced himself to the side to get a good look. He saw how much blood was dripping, he cursed mentally and glared at The Coon. He went too far- but he saw him raising his hand (paw?) again, going for the final blow that would (surely) end his life.  
Panic set in and he forced himself forward, extending his arms out. Back facing his ally as he wrapped his arms around the wounded villain. A sharp pain rippled down his neck and back, letting out a scream of his own as blood spilt onto the ground and down his chin. He landed on his side, clinging onto Chaos for dear life as he struggled for air.

“What the FUCK CARTMAN?!” A voice screamed out, it felt like everything halted- did he win the fight? Mysterion was tired and confused. No, he was just tired- he knew this feeling all too well. “I-” He heard The Coon’s- No, Cartman’s voice but he was cut off by another. “DUDE YOU WENT TOO FAR!” Kyle yelled this time, but it was all fogging and meshing together. He couldn’t focus on anything but his own breathing.  
“What happened- Holy shit, TWEEK GET THE KIT!” He couldn’t match the voice, he figured it was someone from Craig’s group. There was a startled scream before he heard loud stomping, it faded away before he could tell everyone was running over.

“M-Mysterion?” He heard a raspy voice, he struggled to move his head before he felt a pair of trembling yet gentle hands cup his face. He forced his eyes open to stare at a shaking Chaos- No, they were done playing, weren’t they? He stared at Butters’ wide eyes, he wanted to say something but he could only return a weak- squiggly smile. Mysterion, or well Kenny at this point let out a harsh cough, spitting out blood and staining his own costume along with Butters’.

“I haVE- ACK- IT!” He could tell Tweek was speaking, then he heard a high pitched squeal which came from Wendy. “Kenny- Ken, Ken hey- look at me-” Butters sputtered, struggling to get his words out as he held onto Kenny. “L-Love- C’mon you need to let go so they can p-patch you up-” But Kenny didn’t let go, he felt tired. He knew he was going to come back, he knew this was going to be a tough scar to explain. 

Inhaling sharply, he let out a shaky breath before croaking out a song, or attempted too. Tired eyes locked onto Butters’ wide ones. “..B..Bunny ho- hop- hop.. Hop along bunny hop-” Butters tensed, listening to Kenny’s broken voice singing a song he made for him. Ignoring his own pain as he tried to push himself up to get a proper hold on Kenny as the others crowded and tried to treat their wounds from the awkward angle. “..H..Hop along, bunny- hop to you….your burrow.” Kenny sputtered and coughed out more blood, this death was long and painful.

He curled up a bit, smiling as Butters started to sing along. “Hop hop, bunny-” “H..hop to your burrow, s...seek it’s comfo….r..” “-comfort, hop inside and r-rest your eyes, little bunny.”

“Kee..p on h..hopping bunny, h..hop-” Kenny wheezed, clutching onto Butters’ arm as his vision darkened, his head spun as he felt himself grow weak. The ringing got louder, and he felt himself lose his grip on his thread of life. He could only hear a yell from Butters, followed by a- “OH MY GOD, CARTMAN YOU FUCKING KILLED KENNY!” “YOU DAMN BASTARD-” -which was followed by a yell from Cartman, he assumed Kyle had tackled him down.

Butters sobbed over the corpse.

Light filled the room, giving Butters a good look at Kenny’s sun kissed face. Smiling, he ran a thumb along his cheek- kissing each freckle that laid upon his tattered and scarred skin. “Love you, Ken.” He ran a hand down Kenny’s back, feeling the newest scar. “Even if you scare me when you die..” He muffled on the crown of Kenny’s head.  
He reached down, intertwined his fingers with Kenny’s hand and laid there, snuggling his sleeping boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want!!


End file.
